User blog:CAMERAwMUSTACHE/JD Billboard Positions (December 8, 2018)
More Christmas songs reenter marking the first week of the new charting year as 6ix9ine's rainbow urine falls just short of the top 50 and the top album spot. Possibly due to a discrepancy in streaming figures (no pun intended). The year-end charts are out and I will be covering two in this blog with the Latin one coming next week (or later this week, because of how late this one was). On the Hot 100, JD notches another song with the reentry of Wham!'s "Last Christmas." Other Christmas songs also reenter this week, some at new peaks. Holiday spirit aside, however, Ariana Grande has been dethroned by Travis Scott. "Sicko Mode" is actually really good and Drake surprisingly doesn't suck. However, that honor may be temporary as Ariana smashed a bunch of records with her new music video and will most likely retake the top spot next week. In other Hot 100 news, Panic! at the Disco notches their first top 5 as "High Hopes" rises to #5. Will it hit #1? We can only hope! In child sex offender news, 6ix9ine's DUMMY BOY debuts at #2 or #1 on the Billboard 200, depending on who you ask. Billboard originally had the album debuting at #2 but released a statement saying that the 200 was under review following a discrepancy in streaming figures saying that a streaming service released their figures late and those figures were not counted. Some media outlets report that it took the top spot by a margin of 500 units but Billboard has yet to issue an official response and the website just shows last week's album chart. In other chart news, "TOY" reaches a new peak on the EDM chart with the title of biggest gain in streams this week and "Despacito" approaches its 100th week on the Latin chart. ↓ ↑ Currently Charting Hot 100 Hot Dance/Electronic Hot Latin Year-End 2018 Note the chart year runs from 12/1/2017 to 12/1/2018 Hot 100 This year saw major achievements for hip-hop artists such as Drake and Post Malone. The list is kind of lame with some people noting the abundance of songs in the lower half that barely reached the top 50. Dance/Electronic Because it's a 100-song recap of a 50-song chart, almost anything that reached the top 10 this year made it in. Greatest of All Time See User blog:CAMERAwMUSTACHE/JD Billboard Positions (August 25, 2018)#Greatest of All Time Peaks Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Unlimited TBA Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Unlimited *Positions 101 to 125 correspond to positions 1 to 25 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Chart, which acts as an extension of the Hot 100. *Prior to 2012, songs did not have to be predominantly in Spanish to chart on the Hot Latin Songs chart and the chart was predominantly based on airplay. *The Dance/Electronic chart was established in January 2013. Songs that predate the chart only charted if the song saw a significant enough increase to chart sometime after the chart was established. Category:Blog posts